Having Fun
by SereneCalamity
Summary: The night Damon helps Emily break into The Rock, things go a bit differently when he tells her to loosen up and have fun. DamonEmily. OneShot.


_I have watched this show like, twice. But I love Johnny Pacar, and I think him and the Emily chick make quite a cute couple. SO I hope that everyone likes this!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Or else I wouldn't be writing about Johnny Pacar, I'd be with him. Hehehe._

She was concentrating so hard, her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes narrowed with determination as she backflipped twice in the air before landing again on the mat. Damon Young frowned as he watched her. She was doing such amazing things, and he knew that she was so amazingly talented, and yet there was something wrong with the way that she was doing her routine. She turned, flipped, spun, everything so precise and accurate. He knew from everything she had told him, he kenw from everything he saw and heard about happen inside this gym, that things had to be perfect, there was no room for mistakes. Which was why they were here in the middle of the night. Emily Kmetko had taken a chance, a risk, and she had failed, and she had been punished.

And here she was, training so hard, sweat dripping from her brow and down her face as she threw herself into tricks over and over again, as though punishing herself for the mistake she had made. Damon bit on his lower lip, his hands buried in his jacket pockets as he watched her. Finally, she stopped, laying on her back and staring at the dark roof.

"I think you train too hard," he announced. Emily didn't say anything for a moment, before standing and crossing her arms, looking at him as though he had said something vulgar or offensive. "What?" He asked, shrugging.

"This is for Nationals, and then maybe Olympics," she stated. "I have to be absolutely perfect. I don't even know if he's going to let me go, not after what I did. So I have to be better than perfect." Damon sighed and crossed the mat so he was standing in front of her.

"There isn't better than perfect, Emily," he told her. "And you can't acheive perfect. It's an unreachable, unreasonable goal." Emily's breathing was still deep and her moved underneath her folded arms. "I'm not trying to discourage you. I'm not saying that everything you do here is for nothing. I'm not saying anything like that! I can see that's what you're thinking by the look in your eyes. But no matter what your coach tells you, not matter what your mother says, what the other girls here say, you can never be totally perfect. And no amount of practice, either legal or illegal, is going to make you perfect." There was silence, it stretched between then akwardly and then Emily took a step back.

"Well if all you're only here to say that, then you can leave. I thought you understood how important this was to me! But after that speech, I see you don't," she stepped away and turned her back on him. Damon sighed.

"I just told you, I know this is important to you! I know how badly you feel the need to achieve perfection! I just finished telling you that!"

"Then what are you saying?" Emily snapped, turning back to him.

"Loosen up," he looked around the gym. On the far side, he saw a small trampoline. No where near as big ones that filled families back yards, but a trampoline none the less. "Have fun."

"I don't have time to have fun," she replied. On an impulse, he leaned over and took her hand. He felt her stiffen, but she didn't pull away. He tugged on her hand, letting his thumb trail over the pale, fragile skin of the top of her hand, and then over the calloused, firm palm. She was still tense, and he tugged again. She stepped toward him, and then followed him over to the trampoline. He released her hand and got on it. "What are you doing?" She asked, rolling her eyes as he bounced up and down slightly, a small smile on his face.

"This, Emily, is called having fun," he bounced higher, and when his feet hit the mat again, it lowered almost to the floor under his weight. "Get up here, bounce with me." She bit her lower lip.

"It will break if both of us get on there," she muttered.

"No it won't," Damon scoffed. "You weigh next to nothing, so it will just be like I put on a few kilos." Emily sighed, and then stepped up next to him. She gave a light-hearted jump and Damon rolled his eyes. "I know you have more bounce than that," he teased. Emily tried to keep the smile off her face as she jumped a bit more. "That's better." He took both of her hands this time, and jumped, forcing her to jump with him. They got into a rythym, and Damon saw the smile on her face as they got higher and higher, their feet leaving the tramp at the same time, their faces close together as they rose in the air. Suddenly, Damon's foot hit a spring instead of the mat and he stumbled sideways, pulling Emily with him.

"Whoa!" She cried out as they fell onto the mats. Damon let out a loud 'Oof' as they tumbled over each other, Emily trapped beneath his body. They lay there for a moment, and then both started laughing. Damon rolled off Emily, and they both lay on their backs, laughing and trying to catch their breath. His hand found hers again and he felt her tense once again. He ignored it, and propped himself up on one elbow, looking down at her. Despite the fact she had tensed, she was still smiling and her hair was in her face, making her look innocent and happy. "What?" She asked, biting her lower lip and looking self-concious.

"You look beautiful," he whispered. "I've never actually seen you just have fun." He lowered his head, and stopped just millimetres from her lips. "Is this okay?" He asked. Emily couldn't say anything as she felt his breath play across her mouth. Instead, she gave the slightest nod of her head. His lips pressed down softly on hers, his hand leaving hers and running up the side of her body and illicting a slight sigh from her. His hand wrapped around her waist and held her body against his. When he pulled away she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Is this your idea of having fun?" She asked.

"This is so much better than my idea of fun," he replied as he reached for her mouth again.

_Bit funny, but please review!_

_x_


End file.
